


golden ambers, silvery webs

by tisapear



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fox Demon Uzumaki Naruto, M/M, Necromancer Uchiha Sasuke, Snapshot Fanfiction, Splendid - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, There's A Tag For That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisapear/pseuds/tisapear
Summary: When he blinks, blood flicks from his lashes. The essence of the dead is translucent strings weaved between his fingers and he seals it with a single kiss to the palm of his hand.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	golden ambers, silvery webs

When he blinks, blood flicks from his lashes. The essence of the dead is translucent strings weaved between his fingers and he seals it with a single kiss to the palm of his hand.

His partner scuttles around his bare feet, almost impatiently, and Sasuke inhales, deep deep deeper, feels the soul _coil_ around his ribs his lungs his heart—

"Be free," he whispers, and he exhales, silver flames touching his lips and hands yet never burning, never him, never the tiny fox now eagerly jumping up on his sore shoulder. 

He collapses bonelessly, sharp knees hitting the soft, muddy ground. His body burns, not from the flames but exhaustion, and his shoes lie in ruin somewhere off to the right. The landscape is unrecognizable as he blinks, barely able to make out blury silhouettes. The fox lets out a little yip. 

"Worried about me, idiot?" he says, and it might have sounded mocking if it hadn't been followed by a coughing fit shaking his entire frame, taking him apart with every little tremor of his lungs. 

Teeth nip at his lobe, almost lovingly, and the sensation is a welcome reassurement; as is the puff of warm air blown directly into his ringing ear, followed by staccato whining.

He doesn't need to open his eyes to _know_ , feels the warmth of the twin orbs encircling him, feels them enter through his chest, through his pores, feels them flow through his veins like liquid gold, like they were always meant to be there, inbetween his blood cells and plasma, soothing his battered body. 

He turns his head. His lips find a fuzzy head and the other croons, leans into the touch and Sasuke presses is eyes closed, sees images and _feels_ them—fingertips leaving crescents on aching hips, dipping lower and lower, leaving bruises, leaving marks, leaving _heat_ , skin on skin on skin, NarutoNarutoNaruto, and he forces himself to think, _later._

Thinks of his family instead—of his mother and his father, safely tucked away in their shared bed of over two decades (more years than he's even been alive, more than he might ever get to experience), and of his brother, seated in front of his desk or in a dark corner of an establishment of his friends' choosing. 

Happy, safe. Locked away in his heart, cocooned and hidden in their very own safe haven, a cage made from Sasuke's blood and tears and screams and _love_ , closed off by striated hands.

Sasuke thinks _they forgot_ and _or maybe they never remembered_ and stumbles to his feet, staggers forward, blinks hazardly, translates the animal hums transfered into his ear to words of encouragement as he digs his bare toes into the cold soil beneath his soles. 

The mark on his palm burns (with power, with paths forsaken) and he knows, were his partner in human disguise, its counterpart would glow golden ambers, a pulsing tandem with the silvery webs. 

"Always the fucking shoes," he croaks, voice harrowed, and the amused purr against his collarbone is almost _enough._


End file.
